One Piece Crossover!
by Mr.Gold675
Summary: I don't own any character in this and if I did I would be rolling in cash rather than writing fanfics. Still I will point out that there will be so many people in this crossover that I can't sect only two categories. If you only wanted One Piece don't read.


** I don't own any characters in this idea. This would be an idea for the first game that would crossover every anime I ever new. (more than likely minus a few). Review if you have an idea for a cut scene, or if you want me to keep this up favorite it. I will only continue based on my weak will power that is fueled by the fan response. PLEASE RESPOND!**

** I'm going to kick things off with a favorite (Zoro from One Piece!) **

"Zoro", a voice (any over enthusiastic voice of generic bad assery in anime will work) said. "You must collect the Blade of blades so you can help Luffy stand up to the greatest threat all universes have ever known."

"Why, would I need a sword of ultimate power. I can get stronger already," Zoro pointed out.

"Because I want you to win Zoro," the voice said as it morphed into generic fanboy or fangirl voice (That would be generated based on a coin toss in game).

"I want to win fights based on my own merit, not based on the sword," Zoro replied.

"But, but if you don't go after it then very bad men will get a hold of it and ruin their universes," the voice whined.

"What do you mean other universes and why would I care about them," Zoro asked.

"Well, if there is a god for one universe it would stand to reason that their is a creator for every universe right," the voice replied.

"God? I'm not sure I believe in god," Zoro answered.

"Well then what do you believe in? Wow that was a dumb question," the voice said. "Zoro if you complete this task then there is an endless supply of Saki for you."

Zoro began running off in a random direction.

"Oh well I guess that can't be helped. At least he's going the right way," the voice said.

...Scene Cut...

"Halt, I am Tatewaki Kuno The Blue Thunder," Kuno yelled as he pulled out his Kendo sword. "I have come across this sword, so it is mine." He points over to a sword in the center of a stone that is surrounded by five other swords cut deep into boulders as well. (The swords aren't Urza's swords but they kinda look like weapons she would carry.)

"Are you even strong enough to carry those," Zoro asked.

"I'm strong enough," Nappa shouted at the top of his lungs shooting an energy blast the size of a mountain at them. Kuno stumbles backwards and falls while Zoro puts up his three swords and cancels out the blast.

"I've never seen Ki exerted so much before," Kuno proclaimed.

"I am not your average Joe," Nappa laughed. "Hey how did you block that," he whinned.

** The cut scene goes into battle while you play Zoro. If the game is innovative enough then it would have your choice of winner based on who you choose to fight with. Nappa uses ki a lot in battle, Kuno uses air pressure and speed, and Zoro uses a large variety of his arsenal skill because he isn't side character so much he doesn't make much development in combat strength. The fighting would show that while Nappa is the strongest the button combo's you could pull off with the other characters reveal they are improvisers. Zoro is just the stronger improviser. Kuno is an improviser based on his anime being solely based off of Kung Fu, martial arts, and what not. Kuno isn't the strongest character in his anime but he is still one of the top fighters. In this verse he does get the phoenix bird as a weapon choice on his head. This gives him extra automated attacks so when ever he is near an opponent the Phoenix uses its close range attack, whenever he is away from an opponent every now and then the bird will blast fire at his opponent. Kuno also strikes with Blue Thunder around his Kendo sword. At the end of a battle either you chose Zoro to win or you played as one of the other two it cuts to the victor leaving with two seriously injure opponents. Nappa tries to blow them up in the end but the the other two are substituted by a silver haired ninja named Kakashi who has many questions. (Yes Kakashi from Naruto.)**

**The next cut scene would go to another straw hat crew member who you would choose to fight by so I guess the story selection would be choosing the anime team you want to play. This one is One Piece Story. After beating this first level you would receive unlocks like versus arena, theater (which has cut scenes that didn't make it in the game, online versus, multiple versus 2v1 and 1v1v1 until you unlock more characters giving you tournament, and more versus options. Online versus you would unlock more characters to play them against other players who played at least the first level as well. You also can go to the treasury and equip characters with the items you've won through out the game. There will be a larger selection if it is an open world game, but if it is driven based on story then your treasury is just there so you can have a little more variation on which character you want to fight with. There would be more unlocked modes in time as you complete more versus battles.**

**Any other things would be added? What would make the crossover even more epic? What ever you think leave feed back. I will continue with my cut scenes until someone sends me in a direction to write more.**


End file.
